


Holiday Shorts!

by penny101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny101/pseuds/penny101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FUN! Holiday shorts involving the characters of Even If He Wanted To & more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Everyone! first things first HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!
> 
> I just thought I would make theses holiday short for fun. Right now they will only involve the characters from Even If He Wanted To, because that's the only story I have out right now.
> 
> These shorts are just for fun they will in no way impact the story and if for any reason it should, I will make sure it is know. You do not have to read this if yo do not want to, again I just thought it would be something fun. Also these shorts will probably never be edited. ( so warning this is not edited) you will find mistakes, but I did try to keep them to a minimum.
> 
> -ENJOY!

Mother's Day 2014 

 

" Hello, everyone I know I speak every year and you all are probably thinking 'what could he possibly have to say this year?'" Rhys smiled out to the crowd receiving a series of polite laugh " So I will make this short and sweet. I want to say thank you to all the mothers here today, especially my own. I wont go into how hard it must be to be the mother of teenagers because I will never know. What I will say is thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I am not the easiest person to deal with and yet you manage to do it and love me through it all. I have a lot of doubt in many things and people but what I will never doubt is my mother and her love for me." Rhys gave a stunning smile to his mother, who smiled in return blowing him a kiss. " thank you." Rhys said as he exiting the stage as polite level of applause erupted from the crowd. 

Bullshit. Bullshit.Bull-shit! Rhys mind screamed at him. 

Rhys smiled walking back to his table and taking his seat next to his mother. Every year he came to this stupid club with his mother to celebrate Mother's Day. Rhys sat in his seat next to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek mouthing the words 'love you' before turning his attention back to the stage. Display, was the only word to use for how Rhys felt. Every year his mother hosted this Mother's Day event at the country club his family owned. Every mother who attended the club was here with one or two of their children. 

It was just another excuses for this group of women to get drunk. Just last year Josie Merdock stood up after he son speech thanking everyone before he exited the stage. When Josie stood and screamed 'Fuck! Yeah! my sons speechee betta den all yall otha kids'. it was quite a spectacle, security had to drag her out screaming with her son running after the guard begging his mother to 'shut up'. Needless to say it was the last time Josie set foot in the club. 

Rhys looked down at his watch. Almost sighing out loud when he realized he still had an hour and a half left. He was hungry the food at the events were always horrible. There was always plenty of booze but the only thing to eat in this place was a dainty salad with nut and oranges on it. Who the fuck was suppose to eat this? Rhys sighed for real this time earing a look for his mother. He just couldn’t bring himself to care he was hungry and really wished he had a good burger right now. 

 

************* 

 

Evans mouth watered at the thought of the burger he was going to eat when he got home. Thank you to the 'Sandwich King' for inspiring this burger. 

Evan stood looking at the Mother's Day display set up in front of the store.He felt a slight pang to his heart. He wouldn’t lie it would be nice to spend at least one holiday with his mother or father or step-father. Anyone. It wasn’t that he missed his mother or his step-father Jim, who were currently on one of there monthly 'stress reliever vacations'. He had never been close with either of his parents, and having a constant stream of nannies when he was younger surely doesn't help matters. It wasn’t even that he wanted to spend this holiday with his mother, but that every holiday was spent in a similar manner to this one. He was tired of spending holidays alone. Even smalls ones like today. 

But Evan wouldn’t think about that not right now. He just wanted to the ingredients for his meal and to go home. As he walked down an aisle he wondered if he should make cupcakes. 

 

************** 

 

Ian looked down at his cupcake frowning. It looked nothing like the cupcake in the book. He sighed looking around the kitchen. The mess that covered the counter tops, floor, stove and the inside of the oven, was sad. Out of the three attempts to make this recipe he only had one cupcake good enough to eat. 

"Oh, shit." Dawn exclaimed coming into the kitchen and seeing the mess. " Ian what is this? I just cleaned this kitchen?!" Dawn was Ian's 'nanny'. She had practically raised Ian. Everything good or bad that happened to Ian Dawn was there. Which is why when his mother went to fire Dawn, he stepped in and promised to pay her out of his personal bank account. He couldn’t just let her go. 

"Happy Mother's Day!" Ian smiled holding up his pitiful cupcakes for her to see. 

"Oh." Dawn smiled walking towards Ian and taking the cupcake from him " thank you so much sweetie." she smiled again her eyes filling with water. 

Ian hugged her, smiling even harder looking at her reaction. " If I knew that a stupid cupcake would make you act like this I would have done it, the last time you were mad at me." 

" Shut up right now. Don’t ruin this moment for me." Dawn sniffled 

" I just don’t understand why your acting like this." Ian laughed when he saw her smile down at her cupcake." I get you something every year for Mother's Day and you never act like this. What's so different this time?" Ian asked when she hugged him again. 

"This is the first time you ever made me something." Ian eyes filled when he realized what she was saying. Dawn has always treated Ian like her own child, since she was never able to conceive any of her own. 

" I wouldn’t eat that if I were you." Ian said when he saw she was about to take a bite of it. 

" Well, how about this" Dawn smiled looking around the kitchen. " well watch Tarzan and then I'll make us frittatas for lunch," 

"Yes." Ian smiled one of his child hood favorite movies and his favorite meal. 

"After you clean the kitchen." Dawn explained 

 

**************** 

 

" You didn't make it right." Clara warned looking over Isaac shoulder at the frittata in the pan. " that’s not how mom's looks." 

"Yes it is." Isaac huffed annoyed with his sister. He knew what he was doing. 

"No its not." Clara said again becoming smug. 

" Yes it is." 

"No its not." 

"Yes." 

"Nope. You suck at cooking and mom going to hate it." Clara continued to taunt Isaac. They had agreed to make breakfast for their mother together, but now he was thinking he should of just let her do it herself and just made her dinner or something. 

" Aren't you suppose to making the fruit salad?" Isaac asked trying to get her off his back. 

" You should be making the fruit salad. I wanted to make the frittata and now yours sucks and I'm going to tell mom you made it before she even takes a bite of it." Clara shrugged going back to her fruit salad. Isaac rolled his eyes, if this didn’t proved he loved his mother he didn’t know what did. 

 

***************** 

 

" Ma!" Molly screamed " come on were going to be late." 

" Goodness girl I'm coming don’t rush me. Give me one more minute!" Her mother yelled down the stairs to her. She absolutely loved Mother's Day. Her mother and her never spent it apart. Her mother made a list of things she wanted to do and no matter how early they had to get up they completed everything on the list. 

"Ma!" Molly screamed again becoming annoyed. What was taking her so long? If they didn’t leave now they wouldn’t have time to stop for lunch in the city, they were going to have to stop at a drive threw with as slow as her mother was moving today. 

Tired of waiting Molly walked up the stair to her parents bed room, throwing the door open "Ma would you come- dad?" Molly asked surprised to see her father sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. 

" I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow?" Molly asked looking at her father perplexed. What was he doing here? He never spent mothers day with them. To him it wasn’t an important holiday day he never canceled business for Mother's Day. 

" He came home a day early to spend the day with us! Isn't that just lovely?" Her mother asked stepping out of the bathroom smiling form ear to ear. 

"Really?!" Molly smiled she loved spending time with both of her parents. 

" Yes." Molly father smiled "I've been away from my girls for two weeks I figured I could come home a day early and spend Mother's Day with the two of you." 

" Oh." Molly smiled eyes watering throwing herself into her fathers arms. Her father hugged her back smiling. 

"That's exactly what your mother said." he laughed holding his child. He turned to see his wife eyes watering at the sight of them hugging. They both had soft hearts. Molly let go of her father so her mother could hug him. When she saw the hug lead into a series of kisses, she let herself out of the room giving them a moment. Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Memorial Day 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So I am finally updating the holiday shorts. I have like four of them I have written and they have been just sitting around so I thought I would just post all of them now. Better late then never! 
> 
> I just want to say again, for the record, that you DO NOT have to read this. It is just something fun I wanted to do. Nothing to important will be happening in these shorts that I wont explain in the actual story. So just read and enjoy! 
> 
> Also this is not edited! But I have tried to keep the mistakes down to a minimum. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Memorial Day 2014 

Rhys hated and loved the site of this place. On days like today it was hard for him not to visit his uncle. Rhys let go of the breath he was holding, finally gaining the courage to walk up. 

" Hey Unc, I know it's been awhile since I've come to visit." Rhys smirked mournfully. "But I promise it's not because I forgot about you." Rhys added in a rush felling like an idiot. 

'People are going to think I'm crazy. Talking to a grave, like someone's going to answer back. No one does shit like this unless their in a bad romantic comedy.' Rhys chuckled sadly, he could remember when his uncle had said those exact words when they come to this exact cemetery to visit his grandfather. Rhys sat on the ground leaning back on his uncle tombstone. 

 

*********** 

 

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Rhys asked his uncle looking at him as they stood over his grandfathers grave 

" Why, do you have something to say?" his uncle smiled looking at Rhys. Rhys turned away from his uncle embarrassed. " It's ok if you do you know. Have something to say. Just say it." 

Rhys turned to his uncle, trying to gage how serious he was being. Feeling safe he started to speak " Umm, hey grandpa. Umm I know we haven't always had a great relationship and everything, but I just want you to know I don’t hate you or anything. I hope your happy where ever you are and I hope your like with grandma and stuff.... and like yeah. So it   
was nice talking to you and stuff." Rhys turned to his uncle waiting for him to say something. 

" Is that all you have to say?" his uncle asked 

" Well yeah." Rhys shrugged " I mean I think so, why was that not enough?" 

" No that was golden." his uncle began to laugh. " I couldn’t have said it any better." his uncle was laughing so hard he doubled over with it. When he finally manage to gain control   
of himself he looked to see Rhys scowling at him which only manage to make him laughed harder. 

"I'm sorry kid but you sounded like a bad romantic comedy." His uncle smiled his laughed fading into to chuckles. 

" listen kid," his uncle started gaining control of himself " let me teach you a valuable lesson about this family. No one gives a fuck about your feelings. I mean I care enough or I wouldn’t share this piece of information with you. But don’t you ever let your mother or your father see you act all sentimental and shit. 'Cause they'll chew you up and spit you out." his uncle dropped the flowers Rhys had brought on the ground in front of his grandfathers grave. He put his arm around Rhys shoulder and stared walking back to the parking lot. 

"I'm not being a jerk, Rhys. Okay maybe a little, but your grandfather was a ripe old bastard. If you never remember anything remember this Rhys." he said getting serious. Turning Rhys to faced him so Rhys could understand the weight of what he was trying to say " Get out of this family.Dont try to please your father or your mother. Get. Out. Find a nice young guy or girl and leave. God knows that I've wasted enough time being afraid of my own father that I spent all my good years trying to make him happy instead of finding some nice guy and settling down. Don’t make that same mistake. You will never make your mother and father happy, trust me I've know your father for thirty-seven years and if he isn't happy with you now he will never be. I've put you in my will as the successor to all of my assets. When your thirty your trust will automatically be freed to you no matter where I am and if something should happen to me before then, well yeah." his uncle shrugged "I hope that I've treated you close to how I would have treated my own son. So I'm telling you Rhys find that person that makes you happy, make them yours and settle down." 

"O...Okay." Rhys nodded looking at his uncle 

"Good." his uncle smiled turning to continue the walk to the car. 

" Unc?" Rhys muttered. 

"Yeah Lei?" 

" Me too... Umm, I mean I'm gay to." Rhys smiled feeling good to finally have told someone. 

" Well there you go. Find you a nice guy and settle down." his uncle smiled. 

 

*********** 

 

Rhys smiled at the memory. His uncle was the first person to find out he was gay. Rhys sat remembering that day. It was the afternoon before his uncle was deployed again, and two short months later Rhys came home to find the folded flag sitting on their kitchen counter. He didn’t question the flag, he knew what it meant. Rhys had picked up his flag and brought to his room. Just like that his favorite was gone. 

To keep the tears in his eyes from falling he began to talk. " Well, Unc. I knew you would want to know. I've found him. His name is Evan Holdamen and as soon as I figure it out how. I plan on keeping him. I wont go into his personality cause I know you don’t give a fuck," Rhys gave a ghost of a laugh thinking of how his uncle would have told him to skip all that frilly bullshit and get to the good stuff. " Yes he's gorgeous." Rhys smiled at nothing looking out at the rest of the grave yard filled with past Authors.   
Having his fill of sorrow Rhys got to his feet leaving a single yellow rose for the person who was once his best friend. 

"I'll see you Unc." Rhys muttered brushing his hand along the tombstone.


	3. Flag Day 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's another one. I want to say this now because I don't think I did earlier, Not all of these shorts will take place in this year. The chapter will have 2014 in the title (but that is because it's 2014) But before you read I will give you what holiday it is and the year. (ex: Flag Day 2011 so this short will beginning in 2011) 
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Flag Day 2011 (see this short will take place in 2011) 

This is a nice facility. Evan had to admit that to himself, he wasn’t much for this Kung-Fu stuff or martial arts, whatever it was called, but the place was cool. It had what looked like Chinese water paintings lining all of the walls. Some of the paintings are of the great wall of china, some of jasmine and cherry blossom flowers and in the center of the paintings on the main wall it had what looked like a giant scroll with words written in Chinese. Isaac had read it once to Evan and Molly saying that Master Lee had read it to everyone on his first day of class. Isaac claiming he read the scroll every time he came to class, so he would never forget it. 

'A wise man teaches not by what he says, but by what he does.' 

'He who asks, is a fool for five minutes; he who does not ask, remains a fool forever.' 

'The person who says it cannot be done should not interrupt the person doing it.' 

'Never look down on someone unless you're helping them up.' 

When Isaac had finish reading the scroll Evan couldn't help but laugh at his friend. But when Evan had stop laughing long enough to look at his friends he couldn’t help but laugh even harder when he looked up to see Isaac with a serious look on his face and Molly staring at him like he was a god. This was craziness, but if his friend was passionate enough to be so serious about this then Evan could keep his opinion to himself. 

Right now Evan and Molly were sitting in the bleachers waiting for Isaac to be done with his class so they could go to dinner like they did every year the first Friday of the first week of school. But instead of heading to dinner right after school Molly had demanded to go home saying she needed to change into appropriate attire and Isaac claiming he could not miss his class. So after taking Molly to her house to change the three friends headed to Isaac's class. So Evan and Molly could sit for two hours while Isaac learned his little kicks and stuff. It was stupid and Evan could have waited at his house for this shit, but when he had suggested to do exactly that, Molly had basically bitten Evan's head off. And Evan complied because honestly Molly's crazy and there was no point in pissing her off for no reason. 

"This is soooooo boring." Evan muttered looking back down at his phone, they still had thirty minutes before Isaac was done. 

"Oh, would you just stop your whining?!" Molly exclaimed not bothering to take her head out of her math book. She was having a little trouble with math and the year had just started. Evan had offered his help but Molly being her usual stubborn self had refused claiming she could learn on her on. Evan chuckled to himself, she was never going to get it at the pace she was moving." 

"Mooolly," Evan whined "pay attention to me! I'm so bored!" he whined some more throwing himself over her lap covering her book. 

"Oh, come on it's not that bad." Molly pointed out pushing Evan off of her, putting her attention back on the book. 

"It is too! I finished my homework and I studied everything we've gone over in class today and I just spent the last thirty minutes finishing the book I was reading! There's nothing left for me to do!" 

"Well..." 

"Well?" Evan asked when molly stopped talking to him to write in her notebook 

"Well... I don’t know! God Evan! Leave me alone. We cant all be as smart as you I've got to do this math now or I'll never do it." Molly fumed crossing out the problem she was working on and starting again. Evan shook his head frowning she had been right the first time she answered the question. 

"I offered to help." 

"I don’t want your kind of help." Molly muttered closing her math book before slamming it down next to her. She would burn the book if she didn’t need it so much. 

"What's that suppose to mean." 

"It means you help for like the first five minutes and then you just do all my work when I don’t get it right away. And I would let you do the whole thing if the teacher would let you do my test too." Molly sighed she hated math "I'll just get Isaac to help me later." 

"Good luck with that. Isaac ask me for help yesterday." Evan laughed when Molly tried to run her finger through her hair in frustration, forgetting the head ban she had put in her hair when she went home earlier. 

Evan frowned looking down at the head ban Molly knocked out of her hair. It was blue and white with a flag sticking out of the top that moved every time Molly did. "Molly," Evan spoke looking at the rest of Molly's outfit. She was wearing a blue shirt with the American flag and a jean mini skirts with the American flag printed on the butt. "What the hell are you wearing?" 

"What?" Molly ask looking down at her outfit "don’t you like it?" she asked she thought she look good. 

"That doesn't matter. Why are you wearing it?" Evan asked avoiding her question Molly didn’t like when people didn’t give her the answer she was looking for. 

"In celebration of course." Molly looked at Evan like he was crazy for not automatically knowing what she was talking about. 

"And what are you celebrating?" 

"Flag Day." 

"What?" 

"What?... What." 

"Molly!" Evan exclaimed. Being with Molly sometimes was tiring. "Why are you celebrating Flag Day? No one celebrates that." Evan pointed out. 

"They do too!" 

"No they don’t." 

"Do too!" 

"Nope." Evan said popping the p. 

"Yes they do and I'll prove it!" Molly yelled becoming annoyed with Evan. How dear he argue with her instead of just believing her. "Isaac!" Moly screamed at the top of her lungs grabbing everyone's attention. "Tell Evan people celebrate Flag Day!" 

"What." Isaac asked confused, taking his attention off of his sparring partner long enough for the kid to land a kick to his gut knocking the wind out of Isaac and bringing him to the ground. 

"Oh." Molly gasped when she saw Isaac hit the floor, she totally did not mean for that to happen. 

"Hey, Isaac?" Evan called out "Happy Flag Day." Evan gasped between laughs, this was the most entertainment he has had all day. Thank god for Flag Day, maybe now they could go for dinner.


	4. Father's Day 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's yet another one.
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Father's Day 2014 

 

Joseph Moon is a simple man, or at least he like to think so. He is a driven business man, who was feared by his competition for being ruthless and determine. He has built an even bigger empire then his father had ever hoped to see and he had done it on his own. He was going to leave an even bigger empire for his children then his father had left for him. And he is proud for what he was able to accomplished and when the time came he would retire and leave his son and daughter to take the company to even grater heights.   
He hoped when his kids took over they were able to take breaks where he could not. Spend as much time with their families as they could. Joseph is so tired of being away from his family. Missing important holiday's. He has basically missed his children growing up. they were both teenagers, his son soon leaving for college and his daughter starting high school. 

'Where have the years gone?' He was tried of feeling like he was missing everything. But he has to pay the cost to be the boss and having a successful business came with the cost of his wife and kids. 

He misses his wife so much. He misses going to sleep with her in his arms, waking up with her. Morning sex, or just sex at all. He no longer has a love life and with the big deal the company was trying to close it has been less and less over the past year. Maybe when the deal's closed he could take a couple of days off to have with just him and his family. Maybe he could finally get laid. 

Joseph waited at bagged claim for his bags. He hated traveling the crowded airports, the traffic. He should be at home spending time with his family! It is Fathers Day for Christ sake! But when last minute meetings have to be made, who better to go then the boss? Joseph look down at his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He sighed when he noticed it was from his assistant, letting him know that she has made a very important revision to one of the spread sheet he needed to see before his meeting tomorrow. Like he needed more work. 

'Just fucking great.' 

Joseph deciding it could wait until he was in the car. 

"Mr.Moon?" the driver asked as Joseph approached him. 

"Yes." Joseph grunted in answer. He knows he is being rude but he didn’t want to be here and he knew the driver was provided a picture of him before the pick up, so the question was just stupid. 

"I'll get your bags sir." 

"Thank you." Joseph muttered as the driver closed the door. He pulled out his lap top deciding not to waist anymore time. He pulled up his spread sheet frowning when he could not find the change his assistant had said would bee here. 

At the bottom of the document Joseph saw what looked like an attachment of another file. He clicked the icon assuming this was the change he was suppose to be looking for. But instead of a spread sheet coming up like joseph was waiting for, it was some type of letter. 

Dear daddy, 

I am mad that you are not here. I had the whole day planed out. First we were going to go the mall and buy me a few things. Then we were going to stop at the new restaurant that opened in the city (you know the one). Then we could have gone to see that new movie I have been talking about for like the past month. (I'm not even going to explain which one 'cause I know you don’t care). 

But since your not here you can just make it up to me when you get back. Love you! :p 

P.S. It's Clara (your smart child). See you when you get home! Call us we miss you! Oh and don’t be mad at Mrs.Ann I forced her into lying to you (I can be very persuasive ;p) 

P.P.S. Check the video on your phone. BUT ONLY WHEN YOUR IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM! NOT BEFORE! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO! 

love,   
Clar-Clar 

Joseph laughed reading the letter it was just like his youngest to make a holiday that should have been all about him about her. But he loves her anyway, she was the perfect mixture of his wife an himself he couldn’t have done it better if he had tried. 

"We're here sir." The diver announced when he opened the door to reveal the hotel 

"Thank you." Joseph smiled slipping a few hundreds into the mans pocket. 

"I'll take care of your bags sir." 

"Yes, thank you." Joseph nodded going to check himself in. 

Joseph couldn't help but smile the whole way to his room. Maybe he could finish the negotiation early and make it home to have a day with his family. Closing the door to his room 

Joseph automatically went to his phone going to his videos like the letter had said for him to. Clicking on the first unknown video on his phone Joseph smiled when he saw his sons face appear. 

"Hey dad." Isaac smirked into the screen. "Don’t ask how I was able to get your phone or how I know the password that’s not important." Isaac chuckled like he could see the confusion on his fathers face. 

"If you followed directions and didn’t catch this video early then Happy Father's Day!"Isaac screamed into the camera. 

"Joe! Shut up!" Joseph laugh as he heard what he was sure was his youngest yelling. He laughed harder when he saw Clara passed the outside of Isaac's door, most likely on her way to her room. 

"You shut up!" Isaac screamed back "Molly will you please close the door?" Isaac ask his voice and face softening as he looked to Molly. 

"Sure." Molly laughed coming into the view of the camera as she closed the door. "Hi, Mr.Moon!" Molly smiled hunching down behind the camera to smile and wave. "Happy   
Father's Day!" 

"Margaret get out of the way. This is my present...ow!" Isaac frowned when Molly hit him in the back of his head before leaving the view of the camera 

"Anyway, Happy Father's Day! I know Cee-Cee had some stupid day planed where you two were only suppose to do things she wanted to. But I figured we could like just catch the game together or something-" 

"That's it!" Molly exclaimed from somewhere out of the view of the camera "Thank goodness he's not here 'cause that gift sucks!" Joseph laughed he could just picture Molly's face. He likes the girl she was a spit fire. Perfect for his son. 

"No, it's perfect! We use to do it all the time when I was younger." Isaac smiled turning back to the camera "and I know that if you were here you would have loved it." Joseph nodded, he would have love to spend that time with his son. 

"Awwwwwwww!" Molly screamed coming into view of the camera "I'm sorry for calling your gift stupid that is sooo cute!" Molly cried giving Isaac a kiss on the cheek.   
Joseph laughed when he saw his son turn his face hoping to get a kiss on the lips. Joseph was starting to wonder if he opened the rough draft of the video. 

"Bye dad." Isaac muttered when Molly pecked him on the lips. "Happy father's Day." he muttered some more trying to get more kisses out of Molly. 

"Wait, your not actually going to give him this video are you ?" Molly asked stepping back form Isaac 

"Why not?" Isaac asked clearly confused. Joseph laughed shaking his head his son clearly didn’t see the trouble he was about to get himself into. 

"Cause!" Molly screamed leaving the view of the camera. Joseph laughed harder as his son sat with his mouth open. Clearly confused to what he had done wrong. 

Joseph watched as Isaac left the chair he was sitting in to go to Molly before he quickly came back. "Oh, yeah! Before I forget go open the door. Or was it the window?... I don’t know dad just go open everything in the room until you find what your suppose to be looking for...Molly wait! I'm sorry." Isaac scrambled as Molly entered the view of the camera opening Isaac's bedroom door with her bags in her hand. 

Joseph laughed as the video ended right there, he was curious as to how Isaac was able to fix the mess he had gotten himself into. Still laughing Joseph went to the door at the sound of a soft knock. 

He was completely in shocked and at a loss for words when he opened the door to see his wife, standing at the door smiling with a suit case at her feet. 

Barbra smiled looking at her husband's face. "Happy Father's Day, baby." Barbra smiled walking in to the room dropping the bag at her feet before closing the door. "I missed you." She smiled into her husband's lips.


	5. 4th of July 2014

4th of July 2014 

There's something about the city beach that made it ten times more fun to be at then the private beach Isaac family owned. Even now in the second grade Isaac knew it was because of the people. Especially on a day like today it was crowded there was barely enough room to walk through all the people on their beach towels. Isaac loves the 4th. Packing the car full of coolers, beach towels and toys. Driving an hour out to the city earlier than necessary so they could claim a good spot for the fire works. But what was the best was the food. Hamburgers, hotdogs, ribs and his mother's potato salad. He always left the beach with an upset stomach. 

They were even able to convince Evan to come with them. Though Isaac had no clue where Evan was right now he knew he was somewhere around here, probably still playing with that Emmett kid they had met this morning. Isaac could tell that Evan liked the boy which is probably why Isaac couldn’t find Molly right now. Molly tended to get jealous if Evan showed any interest in anyone who wasn’t her or Isaac. She was scary possessive of Evan and has been since they had become friends in the first grade. It took Isaac fighting for the right to be Evan friend before Molly was ok with letting Evan talk to him. 

Isaac would probably never say this out loud but he likes Molly. While most of the kids in the second grade where running around pretending to get sick if a girl touched them Isaac sat planning ways to upset Molly so she would pay attention to him. It was the whole reason Isaac had become friends with Evan. Isaac had seen how quickly Molly had taken to the quite kid who never spoke a word to anyone, not even the teacher if she asked him a question. But there he was talking to the girl everyone was avoiding. 

Isaac would feel bad for using Evan if weren't for the fact that they were building a real friendship. Of course the kid was a little weird, to smart for his own good and was really insecure. But even with all that there was something in Evan that made it hard for Isaac to hate him no matter what sketchy terms there friendship may have started on. 

"Molly?" Isaac asked as he saw something move behind the bushes. 

"Molly I know it's you." Isaac confirmed when he was able to see her fiery red hair in what was remaining of the setting sun. "If you don’t hurry up your going to miss the fire works." Isaac taunted. 

"I don’t care...Go away." 

"Molly.." Isaac whined he really wanted to see the fire works with Molly and if she didn’t hurry they were going to miss it. "Come on don’t you want to see the fire works?" 

"No." Why is everything with her always a fight? 

"Molly, Evan probably doesn’t even like that kid he wont remember him tomorrow." Isaac said hoping to draw Molly out of the bush. 

"It's not natural." Molly whispered. 

"What?" Isaac asked. He sometime question his love for this girl when she acted weird like this. 

"The fire works. There not natural and the gonna sink the whole beach" Molly muttered peeking out of the bush at Isaac.   
Isaac almost laughed but he was afraid of pissing Molly off so he stayed quiet. He wouldn’t point out that hiding in a bush on the beach wasn’t going to keep her from sinking with the rest of them, if the fire works did sink the beach. 

"There not going to sink the beach Molly, Me and my family come here every year. When the fire works are done my mom will give us ice cream and then we'll all go home." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." Isaac nodded having no clue what he was promising. 

"Pinky swear." Molly sighed stepping out of the bush holding up her pinky. 

"Pinky swear." Isaac promise hooking his pinky to Molly silently praying that the fire works didn’t actually sink the beach. He didn’t want to die a liar. 

"Ok now we have to kiss." 

"What." Isaac asked he wasn’t sure he was ready for a kiss 

"I saw it in a movie... We have to seal the deal with a kiss." 

"Then why did we pinky swear?" Isaac asked this girl never made any sense. 

"I don’t know." Molly shrugged "But it the only way to make sure your not lying." Isaac looked at Molly silently trying to gauge if she was telling the truth. 

"Okay." Isaac nodded deciding he didn’t care if Molly was telling the truth or not. He was going to have his first kiss. 

Molly jumped running to Isaac when the fire works started. She through herself into Isaac's arms smashing there mouths together, trusting that Isaac was telling the truth. 

Isaac eyes went wide when Molly kissed him not knowing what to do. He didn’t know if they were doing this right. He thought they were, this is what he had seen his mom and dad doing all the time. As the kiss continued Isaac was starting not to care if they were doing this right anymore. Molly hadn't pulled back and Isaac would be happy to spend the whole show like this if Molly wanted to.


	6. Labor day

Labor Day 2014

“Okay class. In honor of the three day weekend for Labor Day. The Wednesday we come back to class, I want everyone to turn in an essay about what Labor Day means to you.” Mrs. G spoke passing out rubric for the paper she is assigning.

“I thought teachers weren't allowed to assign homework over a break.” Emma stated snidely.

Turning away from her students Mrs. G rolled her eyes before giving Emma an answer “You are correct Emma we are not supposed to give homework over the breaks and even though this is considered a long weekend and not ‘A break’. If you were listening to me just a minute ago you would have heard me say that the assignment is due the Wednesday we get back not the Tuesday. So if you choose to, you do not have to work on this over your extended weekend, but the assignment will still be due the next day after we get back.” Mrs. G replied shortly leaving no room for argument, making Emma look down at her desk in disgust. Emma hates Mrs. G and Mrs. G returned the feeling.

“Mrs. G?” Isaac asked raising his hand “How are we supposed to know what Labor Day means to us if we never had a job?”

“Good question.” Mrs. G smiled “You can write about the work your parents do or what you think Labor Day means. And if you all wanted to take it a little further you could write about what you think Labor Day means to other people. Write the paper from someone else’s point of view.”

“Ummm Mrs. G?” Peter asked raising his hand “How are we supposed to do that? I thought Labor Day was just for poor people. You know, like how the poor people invented it as an excuse to be lazy, at least that what my dad says every year when his employees take it off.”

Mrs. G looked around her classroom at the faces of her students who were nodding in agreement to what Peter just said. At an utter loss for words Mrs. G stood looking at her students trying to think of the correct and most teacher like way of answering the question. “No, Peter. Labor Day is for everyone. It is a day for all working people, that’s means anyone. It doesn't matter if you are working, middle or upper class the holiday is for everyone including your parents.”

“Mrs. G?” Mimi asked. “What does working and middle class mean? Is that a verb or something?”

“No working or middle class mean poor people dummy.” Emma answered turning to her minion.

“Emma be respectful!” Mrs. G chastised “And no Mimi working and middle class does not mean someone is poor. An example of working and middle class people are like the people who work at the grocery store or you know people who save lives. Like police officers, fire fighters, some doctors and nurses. Those are working and middle class people.”

“Poor.” Emma whispered

“Mrs. G?”

“Yes, Emily?”

“You said that our parents work?”

“Yes of course. They have to work in order to feed you family and buy the things you need like clothes and food.”

“Yeah but my parents don’t work.” Emily corrected “My mommy stays home all day and my daddy has this thing call ‘a board’ and so he’s home all the time too. He said he lets the other people run grandpa’s business and they just send him a check ‘cause he was smart and let other people do his work.”

“Mine too.” Someone in the back of the class yelled. Mrs. G watched as more than half her class nodded in agreement. Their parents all did the same.

“What if you don’t know what your parents do?” Molly yelled from the back of the classroom Evan who was sitting next to her nodded in agreement.

“Well you could always ask.” Mrs. G offered ignoring Emily’s question

“Well I can ask my parents but Evan can’t.” Molly yelled to Mrs. G in the front of the classroom casing Evan’s face to go red in embarrassment. Mrs. G frowned when Evan hung his   
head in shame.

“Mrs. G you never answered my question what am I supposed to do?” Emily asked again.

“You know what? Let’s just forget this assignment.” Mrs. G spoke to her class, almost sighing in relief when the bell rung and her class began to leave “Okay you guys enjoy your   
weekend remember not to worry about writing a paper. You can just leave your rubrics on your desk. Have a nice long weekend!” Mrs. G yelled one last time as the kids filed out of   
her room.

Sitting down at her desk Mrs. G began to wonder if she had chosen the wrong life. She looked down at the ring on her finger, still not quite use to it being there. She loved her husband truly but the way these kids acted today makes her wonder if she has chosen the right life. When they have kids are their kids going to one-day act like this? She only teaches the sixth grade and if this is how the children of this town act now what will they act like when they are older? Maybe it is time to convince her husband to move back to the city. She thought being here in his home town would somehow make her closer to her new in-laws, but it didn't and growing up in a middle class family she could not seem to adjust to this towns way of living. Closing her classroom door behind her Mrs. G frowned she clearly wasn't cut out to live in The Falls.


	7. Halloween 2014

Halloween 

“I know she’s somewhere around here, but where.” Evan muttered to himself he really wanted his nanny. He couldn’t reach the candy he had earned when she took him trick or treating. It was on the top shelf of the pantry.

‘She probably put them there on purpose, I do not eat too much junk food!’ Evan grumbled, about to cry. All he wanted was some candy and the last thing he wanted was to hear the word no or have to look so long for a nanny that was supposed to have a constant eye on him. He wanted to just plop down in the middle of the hall way and have a well-deserved tantrum. Evan stopped himself remembering what his mommy had told him. “The only time I want to see or hear from you is when I am talking to you and not before!”

Sniffling and wiping the silent tears falling down his face Evan stopped when he heard screaming.

‘No! No! I didn’t make any noise!’ Evan screamed to himself, his tiny hands covering his mouth. Evan started to shake, crumbling into a ball in the middle on the hall. He really didn’t want his mommy to scream at him again. He’d be a good boy she didn’t have to yell at him anymore.

Still crumbled in a ball in the hallway, Evan peeked through his hands. Why hadn’t she come to yell at him yet? Moving into a sitting position Evan listened. He could still hear his mother yelling but it wasn’t because she was mad at him. Getting to his feet Evan started to walk down the hallway stopping outside of his parent’s door. Peeking through the small opening he could see his mother yelling in his father’s face.

Evan smiled giggling. ‘Daddy’s in trouble.’ Quickly clapping his hands over his mouth Evan watched as his father sat on the bed his face his usual cold mask. Evan watched as a shoe flew by his father’s head barley missing him.

“You lying sack of shit!” his mother screamed coming out of their closet with clothes in her hand. “I want you out of my house! Get your cheating ass out of my house now!” He watched the scene with joy it was nice to see his mother yelling at someone other than himself for a change. He didn’t know what daddy did but   
it must have been really bad to make mommy this mad.

‘Maybe he was playing in her closet.’ Evan frowned as his mother came out with another handful of clothes yet again throwing them at Evan’s dad.

“Did you hear me Mathew? I want a divorce and I want you out!” His mother screamed getting in his father’s face again looking as if she was going to slap him before Evan’s father grabbed her arms making it hard for her to move.

“You want a divorce Ann? Fine.” Evan’s father spoke his voice gruff. Evan looked at his father perplexed. He had never known his father could really talk. All he had ever done when Evan tried to talk to him was make noises. “You can get your stuff and move out!”

“Me! You want ME to move out? You would kick me out after all that you’ve done?” Ann fumed eyes blazing as she jerked her hands out of Mathews grip “What about your son?”

“What about him?” Mathew asked sitting back on the bed. Evan looked at his father in horror. ‘Were they kicking him out? Where would he live? Didn’t they love him?’

“You don’t have to kick me out daddy I’ll be good I promise.” Evan spoke letting his presence be known. Evan watched his father with teary eyes as he shook his head with a sigh.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” his mother yelled stalking toward Evan “Didn’t I tell you not to let me see you?” Ann fumed

“Yes I…. Sorry!” Evan screamed as he ran away from his mother. Evan ran as fast as his little feet could take him, his heart pounding. He could hear his mother walking behind him still screaming.

Not stopping to hear what his mother was saying Evan ran to his room locking the door behind him so his mother couldn’t open the door.

“Get out here right now!” his mother fumed from outside the door “Do you hear me Evan Cheyenne Holdamen? Open this door right this instant!”  
Evan shook his head crawling under his bed “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Evan repeated from under his bed peeking at his door.

Evan listened to his mother’s screaming getting louder before the door hit the wall and his mother walked in heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Molding himself to the floor, Evan held his breath hoping his mother would go away.

“There you are.” His mother smiled, eyes blazing, teeth showing. She dug her nails into Evan’s ankle before pulling him out.

Evan woke with a start. He couldn’t believe he was still having that nightmare. Evan moved the sweat soaked hair out of his face before he sighed and just put it in a sloppy ponytail.

“Evan?” Molly whispered. “Why are you up?” she asked not even bothering to look around

“I don’t know.” Evan lied looking around at the mess they had made in his room with all the candy, popcorn and scary movies scattered around his room. He knew they should have had ‘Halloween night madness’ at Molly’s house.

“Was it a nightmare?” Molly asked scaring Evan. he thought she had gone back to sleep.

“Yeah.” Evan whispered honestly still a little shaky.

“It’s okay.” Molly sighed sitting up quickly to grab Evan’s head and laid back down on her back cradling Evan’s head into her chest kicking Isaac in his face who was laying with his head to her feet.

“I’ll make it better” Molly said roughly patting Evan’s head still holding on to him with a death grip, before failing right back to sleep.

“Happy Halloween to me.” Evan muttered trying to find a way to lay comfortably with the grip Molly had on him.

“No more nightmares, No more nightmares.” Evan muttered to himself before falling back to sleep.


	8. Christmas 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your holiday short!

Christmas Short 2014

Christmas 2012

It was Friday but not just any Friday, it was the Friday before Christmas break and Evan was so excited. He was going to go to Molly’s house with Isaac and they were going to exchange gifts before they left for the cabin and Evan was left alone.

Making his way to locker Evan shoved his books in before he ran from the school. He wanted to stop by the grocery store before he made his way to Molly’s. Evan found Christmas to be depressing. He hated to leave his house for anything around the holidays. He hated having to be around the happy families walking through the malls and grocery shopping. Playing in the snow at the park, even the way the city was decorated in lights. Everyone had someone, or something they did around the holidays and Evan had nothing and no one and that hurt him more than anything. He never left the house because it was like constant slap in the face that he had none of that.

Lately Evan had been feeling like Molly and Isaac were pulling away from him more than ever. Evan would never confront them with it but he was sure that there was something going on with the two of them. Usually Isaac would invite Evan along to the cabin and Molly would insist that Evan not sit in the house all by himself, but this year there was none of that. This year Isaac and Molly talked about all the plans they had made while they were in the mountains without ever saying a thing about Evan coming. It felt like a betrayal, but Evan would never say anything. he never complained about Molly and Isaac because at the end of the day they were all he had.

Pushing that out of his mind Evan quickly unpacked his bags and ran to his room grabbing Isaac and Molly’s presents and ran out of the house giddy to see the looks on their faces when they opened their gifts. Pulling into Molly’s driveway, Evan quietly giggled to himself when he looked at the time. It hadn’t even been an hour and he was rushing, he had forgotten for a second that Molly was right down the street from him.

“Evan get out of the car and come say hello to everyone!” Molly screamed coming out of her house to yell from her front steps to Evan who was still in his car in the driveway. Evan exited the car smiling to himself, Molly was never going to change.

“I told you about yelling out like that, your neighbors are going to think you’re below them.” Evan muttered as he made his way to the door giving Molly a hug around the bags in his hands.

“I think the word you were politely skating around is ghetto and if I so much as hear the G word I will have my father kick someone’s ass.”

“Well thank god you didn’t say your mother.” Evan laughed as he made his way into the formal living room where the Christmas tree was set up.

“No of course not I don’t want anyone to end up dead, you guys think I’m crazy, well my mother is worse. Where do you guys think I get it from?”

“Oh no that was never a question.” Evan laughed putting his presents down along with everyone else’s “There are a lot of presents here,” Evan noted “Did you and Isaac get in a fight?”

“Very funny Holdamen, but my mother’s family is here from the city. My aunt is mad that we always go the mountains for Christmas and her presents are always sent instead of being given in person, so Ma thought it would be good for them to come by while you Isaac and I do our gift exchange.”

“Oh.” Evan nodded not ok with this in the least. He hadn’t had a lot of interaction with Molly’s mother’s family but Evan was ok with that because every time he was unlucky enough to be around her family, Molly’s cousin Ivan stuck to him like glue, the guy didn’t know what the word no meant.

“It’s going to be fine.” Molly whined, automatically picking up on Evans mood. “Ivan promised to behave.” She promised but Evan paid her no mind. She always promised that and every time her cousin was around and it was always the same. “Come on everyone’s in the kitchen.”

Sighing, Evan let Molly drag him along. He was no longer looking forward to this. As they got closer to the kitchen Evan’s mouth began to water. “What the hell is that smell?” Evan asked moaning he hadn’t smelt something that good in a long time.

“Are you trying to say it stinks?” Molly asked automatically on the defence.

“No it smells amazing.” Evan gushed. “What is it?”

“Oh,” Molly said calming down “Ivan’s making some kind of pasta, I don’t know what it’s called.” She shrugged.

“Oh I didn’t know he could cook.”

“You don’t know anything about him, because every time he’s around, you spend so much time avoiding him that you never give him the time to actually talk to you.”

“Are you trying to say I should date your cousin?” Evan asked smirking. Molly was not subtle at all.

“Ok you got me. I just think that if you gave him a try you could maybe like him and even if nothing happen with you guys, he could get over his crush and move on already. He’s driving me crazy. He asks about you every time we talk.” Evan didn’t say anything as they reached the kitchen he didn’t know how he felt about that. He was in the tenth grade and he had never been kissed or had a boyfriend, he had never had to deal with someone liking him.

“Hey everyone Evans here!” Molly yelled so she would he heard over crowd of people standing in the kitchen all of them engaged in different conversations all yelling over the other. Evan smiled he loved this about Molly’s family. No matter what they were doing, they all had fun with each other. Yes they were loud and over the top and sometimes they disagreed with each other, but even through all of that they talked to each other, they were loyal. Being around Molly’s family Evan felt something he would never feel with his own, loved.

Everyone in the room screamed various forms of hello before going back to what they were doing. The only one who didn’t respond was Ivan who was swaying his hips in front of the stove. Evan didn’t know what possessed him, or why he even wanted to, but it irked him not to get a hello from Ivan. Evan tapped Ivan on the shoulder getting his attention. Ivan grabbed the earphone from his ear smiling, when he saw it was Evan who was behind him he smiled wide.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t know you were talking to me. Sometimes I just need a break it gets pretty loud when were all together.”

“Oh no I wasn’t talking to you,” Evan blushed “I just wanted to say hi and ask if you needed any help.” Evan smiled a little when he saw Ivan eyes flash with excitement.

“Sure!”

“I didn’t know you cooked.” Evan said moving Ivan out of his way beginning to cut the basil Ivan was previously cutting

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Ivan smirked wiggling his eyebrows a little. Evan blushed giving out a nervous laugh suddenly regretting his decision to talk to Ivan.

 

*************

 

Though he loved Molly’s family Ivan had been right, sometimes it was just a little too loud. Needing to get away, Evan made his way to the balcony and out into the cold December air. Sighing when the cold air hit his face, Evan basked in the peace and quiet looking up at the starry night. He was going to miss Molly and Isaac. He loved that they had both loved the presents he had gotten them. Molly literally screaming when she saw her simple present, she had been gushing over some hair product that was supposed to help tame her unmanageable hair. She had been saying she was going to get it for months but she had never gotten around to it so Evan got it for her.

Isaac’s gift had been a little homemade coupon book. He always complained that he did so many favors for them and he could never get them to do anything for him. Tired of hearing the speech all the time, Evan thought to fix it, hence the coupon book. It was little things like not talking behind his back in an argument with Molly, cooking his favorite foods, taking Clara to the mall for him, nothing to serious but still Isaac jumped with joy when he read it he had already cashed in one of his coupons because Clara had been begging him to take her to the mall tomorrow so she could do some last minute shopping and now instead of Isaac taking her it would be Evan.

Molly and Isaac had both gotten him some new cookbooks by his favorite chiefs off the cooking channel and some new clothes. Evan had loved all his gifts and he was sure he would try out the recipes when he got home. What Evan loved the most was that the gifts were bought with him in mind. In Berkeley, it wasn’t what you gave it was how much you spent, but Molly and Isaac’s families had never taken to that and though they all had the money to buy each other the world, they didn’t. In a matter of fact they had a cap on how much money you could spend.

Evan turned his head when he heard the door open. “Hey,” He smiled when he saw Ivan walk out “Getting too loud in there for you too?”

“No ummm…” Ivan started blushing, Evan looked at him becoming nervous. He had never seen Ivan be so bashful. He was usually just as over the top as the rest of the family. “I know you don’t really like me and you just put up with me because I’m Molly’s cousin.”

“No—”

“You don’t have to lie, I know I come on too strong. It’s just that I don’t know how to approach you. You’re so quiet and shy it’s hard to even get two words out of you. The only time I can seem to get to words out of you is when I’m being pushy.”

“You—”

“No, just let me get this all out. I had like this whole thing planned out in my mind and now I can’t even remember what I wanted to say. I like you and I know you don’t like me, but I would like to change that if your let me. We don’t have to tell Margaret or Isaac it can just be our little secret and if after spending a little time with me you decide you don’t like me then we never have to talk again.”

“Ok” Evan nodded not know what he had just agreed to or what else to say.

“Ok,” Ivan nodded smiling from ear to ear “I got you this.” He said shoving a horribly wrapped present at Evan. Evan looked down at the gift before opening it. As soon as Evan ripped the paper off, envelopes and a map hit the ground. Ignoring the mess he had just made Evan looked down at the book, it was a cook book by Ian Garten from the Food Network, Evan loved her.

“I thought, since you weren’t going up to the cabin with Molly and Isaac and Molly said you weren’t spending the holidays with your family and all, maybe you would want to spend it with me or something.” Evan looked up at Ivan speechless, still not saying a word Evan handed Ivan the book he was holding picking up the papers he had dropped. The first was a map with red circles around it, moving it out of his way Evan looked into one of the envelopes to see two tickets.

“I was thinking since we both like to cook, we could go on like this road trip thing and try a bunch of different foods and I looked it up it turns out a lot of your favorite chefs are having these events over break and I figure we could go to them and stay in hotels at night, but most of all we could just have fun and eat and gain a little weight.”

“How do you know who my favorite chefs are?” Was the first thing Evan said after opening his gift.

“Molly.” Ivan muttered before looking down at the ground blushing. He knew this was going to end like this. He had always had a crush on Evan but Evan had never let it be known that he liked him, the complete opposite actually.

“Ok.” Evan nodded, smiling. He didn’t know if this was good idea but he couldn’t reject what Ivan was offering. It was the best gift he had ever gotten.

“For real?” Ivan asked shocked.

“Yes.” Evan laughed. “This is actually really nice thank you.” Evan smiled bashfully before he stood on his tippy toes kissing Ivan lightly on the lips.

“Ok.” Ivan sighed

“Ok.” Evan nodded, smiling when Ivan brought him into a hug. Evan smiled harder breathing in Ivan’s cologne. He had just had his first kiss, but most of all he wasn’t going to spend the holidays alone.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
